


vampiri noctis

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: happy belated birthday anita <3 hope this satisfies all ur vampire needs queen
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	vampiri noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated birthday anita <3 hope this satisfies all ur vampire needs queen

It wouldn’t do Adrien any good to be spotted out late in a place like this. Hurrying his footsteps and moving around puddles from the thunderstorm earlier, he kept his head down and lifted the mask over his nose, intent on not being seen by any other passerby.

Not that anyone in their right mind would be focused on something like that. Everyone out now, moving about in one of the sketchier areas of the city, were surely more concerned on their own wellbeing than those around them.

Still, it didn’t cost Adrien anything to be just the slightest bit wary.

Gritting his teeth, he could feel the more pointed edges scraping harder against the dull ones. The urge to feed was growing stronger every minute, despite how hard he was trying to hold on. Not that he hadn’t dealt with this before; it was an expected trait that occurred when someone came close to age and had already sprung up a few times during the past few weeks. No, the real issue was that he hadn’t quite come clean about it occurring to his father yet, and instead was forced to suffer and deal with it on his own terms.

A stupid choice to make, really.

It wasn’t like it was something _new_. If anything, it was a shock to the rest of the Graham de Vanilly name that it had it not shown up by now, especially after Félix had been so open about his recent urges at their last gathering while Adrien simply shrugged and fed on the same amount of blood the younger ones were. Hiding it did him no good and merely complicated everything.

He still much rather preferred it than the other option though, of making it vocal and giving up what little freedom he had to his family. It was no secret in his family that he was expected to help lead the Graham de Vanilly name to success in this life once he came of age, nor was it a secret to the rest of the vampire community that roamed about the earth. Everyone expected no less from him, and awaited for the day to come where it became a reality.

For that reason alone, Adrien was more than content with skirting around town and finding secret ways to get his blood fix, from the vampire run blood banks he could grab an extra bag or two from to the blood bars hidden in plain sight and perfect for anyone looking not to be found.

The blood bar in particular that he was seeking out tonight was a favorite of his, not too far from home that he’d struggle getting back yet an easy walk once the way there was memorized. There was an option to drink secluded or out in the open, and a far better variety of blood blends to feed on than offered at other spots. Adrien wasn’t picky in that matter – so long as the blood was fresh was enough for him – but being alone while he fed was a necessity in order to ensure word didn’t spread that he was sneaking out to blood bars in the deep of night.

Pulling open the door, Adrien rushes inside. He already knew the routine down, each step listed off in his brain as he moved: hand the person working the lobby a few bills for admission, head down the hallway displayed for secluded feeding, and duck into one of the closed off areas that hadn’t yet been occupied, small stations with cliché velvet curtains draped around them for privacy.

He also made sure to check the sign posted up front, a quick glance that didn’t fail to send a chill down his spine at the words written:

**Hunters spotted out tonight, take caution.**

Hunters. Another reason why he would work to be unseen tonight.

While vampires had existed for who knew how long, the rest of the world was for the most part unaware of their presence. The few humans who did either knew by chance and legend… or sought them out by choice. Hunters fell into that category, generations of slayers and assassins raised to seek out and take down any vampire they could manage to get their hands on. It wasn’t nearly as big of a threat had it had been in the centuries prior but was still something that kept any sane vampire on their toes.

Especially someone with a long lineage attached to their name.

In any case, Adrien didn’t have to worry about it while he was inside. The blood bars were always guarded to the best of their ability, and if any overconfident hunter _were_ to get inside, it would be easy to sniff them out and warn the others before they dealt any damage. He had more things on his mind anyways, like what blood type he’d begin his night off with.

Pulling back the curtain to an unoccupied booth, Adrien blinks in surprise at the person already seated at the booth. The bottom half of her face was masked like his, and the only thing he could truly take note of was how she carefully looked at each type on display, looking all too naïve in a place like this. He didn’t judge her though. It was easy to get overwhelmed on anyone’s first visit here and while she had the common sense to conceal her identity with a mask, she most likely had no clue of where to start past that.

Lucky for her, Adrien did.

“The lemon infused type A positive is a good starter,” he says, drawing her attention away from the display.

She kept a close eye on him as she responds, cautious and wary. “Is that so?”

Adrien keeps a hand clenched on the curtain, unsure whether it was okay to drop it now or exit quickly. “Trust me, it’s amazing. There’s not many other drinks that can top this one.”

“You have any more recommendations?”

Did he ever. Just the thought of the various drinks running through his mind was enough to make Adrien run his tongue over his fangs, thirst growing and self-control running thin. He looks down at the curtain in his grip, wondering just how much longer he had to hold on before he could satisfy himself.

“You haven’t had a drink yet?” she asks, picking up on his movements.

“Just arrived, actually.”

“Well then, you’re more than welcome to sit and drink with me.”

Adrien looks back at her, amused at her suggestion. “That sort of defeats the whole purpose of being secluded, don’t you think?’

“Not really,” she responds, leaning back in her seat and gesturing to the free spots. “It’s just a drink, after all.”

She wasn’t wrong. And Adrien wasn’t doing himself any favors by wasting precious time he could have spent already feeding.

“You made a good point,” he finally says. Stepping close, he slid into the seat opposite her and leaned over to press at the button at the center of the table, calling for a server.

“I’m taking you didn’t feed enough earlier?” she asks, arching a brow.

“How’d you guess?”

“Not many people jump to order so soon. Or,” she continues, “I guess they do in your case.”

Adrien chuckles. “I’m not usually so impatient to get a drink, for the record. I wouldn’t want you to get a bad impression of me off that.”

“Can’t judge without a name.” She extends a hand to him. “I’m Marinette.”

He hesitates for a moment, wondering if it would be risky to share his name. Giving his name out, even if no one could truly identify him with the mask still on, was dicey move nevertheless considering the notoriety of his family.

Then again, he counters, she had given up her name as well, even while masked. Taking her hand, he works against his better judgement.

“Adrien.”

Marinette’s eyes shifted as they shook. “Adrien, huh?”

“Yeah. My name doesn’t sound weird or anything, does it?” he asks.

“Not at all.” Letting go, Marinette let her hand rest on the table. “It suits you, actually.”

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, flustered by her response and trying to appear nonchalant. The action almost immediately triggered a sneeze from him, unsuccessfully sniffled.

“Something wrong?” Marinette asks, watching him as he adjusted the mask over his nose.

“No, nothing,” he says, before sneezing again. “I think it might be something in the air.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.” Sneezing again, Adrien runs his hand over his nose once more. “Sorry, I don’t usually get like this.”

“You don’t?” Marinette tilts her head, watching him sneeze once more.

He shakes his head, sniffing harshly as he spoke. “No.”

“How strange.”

Pausing after another sniff, Adrien felt his nose burn at the sudden stench overtaking him. “Say, do you smell something?”

“Something?” she prompts.

Unbeknownst to him, Marinette slips her hand underneath the table as she speaks.

“Yeah,” Adrien says, wrinkling his nose and looking away from her. “I could swear it smells just like – “

“Garlic?”

“Yeah, exactly. It smells _just_ like that!” he exclaims, turning to look back at her. “How’d you guess –?”

He narrowly avoids getting a wooden stake in the chest right then and there, lunging back quick enough. The stake drives itself into the table instead, sharp and loaded with intent.

“Damn,” Marinette says, letting go of the stake. “I could’ve sworn it was going to hit.”

Watching her glare at the wooden weapon, Adrien feels the unease begin to set in.

Perhaps he _should_ have worried a bit at the hunter notice tonight.


End file.
